


Home For the Holidays

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Ron takes Severus home to meet his family for Christmas.





	Home For the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Are you quite certain this is a good idea?" Severus asked, as he and Ron arrived together in front of the Burrow. The snow covering the narrow walk between them and the door had already been tramped down by the many other pairs of feet that had come before them. "After all, they've had no warning to expect me..."  
  
"You do realize Hermione already knows about us, don't you?" Ron asked. His tone matched the one that Severus often used when he wished to imply that someone was being rather simple, and Severus scowled in response to it as Ron continued, "And the kids know as well. Bloody adore you, even. I'm pretty sure they picked out a few presents under the tree for you back at mine.  _They approve_ , Severus. Now stop worrying."  
  
Severus stubbornly held his ground when Ron began trying to pull him forward down the walk. "It is not your ex-wife and children I am concerned about," Severus said. "It is your parents and your brothers which worry me."  
  
"My brothers?" Ron paused and tilted his head slightly to one side as he looked at Severus with a curious expression. "Why not Ginny, too?"  
  
"Because I am fast enough with a Shield Charm to deflect any of Mrs Potter's admittedly impressive hexes. I am not, however, capable of warding off a punch, should one of your brothers decide your honour is in need of defending."  
  
At that, Ron laughed, shaking his head as he began tugging Severus towards the door. This time, Severus followed, holding on to Ron's hand with a bit more force than necessary. "It's going to be fine, Severus," he assured. To Severus' relief, Ron stopped them on the front step and turned so they were facing one another.  
  
"I don't want you to think I'm doing this because I need their approval, or anything like that, because I don't. I brought you along because you're an important part of my life, now – we've been together for nearly a year, for Merlin's sake. I just... I want to be able to start sharing  _every_  part of my life with you. And that means showing my family that we're together and we're happy, and showing  _you_  that no matter what goes on in there, and no matter what they all think of this – of  _us_  – that I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Ron fell silent and looked down as Severus reached out and clasped his hand. He raised his gaze again as Severus' other hand came up to caress his cheek, and before Ron could speak again, Severus leaned in to bring their lips together.  
  
Neither noticed the front door open a moment later, until Molly's startled voice rang out. " _Severus!_ "  
  
Severus and Ron all but jumped apart, and a moment later, seven-year-old Rose burst through the small gap between Molly's legs and the doorframe.  
  
"Papa Sev'rus!" she squealed, her tone full of delight. Before Severus could prepare himself, Rose threw herself at his leg and wrapped herself around it. "You came! Mummy said you'd come, but Daddy made Hugo and me promise not to tell."  
  
With a soft, nearly inaudible chuckle at Rose's enthusiastic babbling, Severus leaned down to pry her off his leg and lif Rose up to let her sit against his hip, wrapping her in his arms. "Is that so?" he asked, and Rose nodded.  
  
"And we didn't. We didn't tell!"  
  
Beside them, Ron watched the way Severus' eyes warmed as he looked at Rose, the smallest crinkling at the corners of his eyes giving away his suppressed smile.  
  
"Well, thank you for keeping the secret," Severus said. He adjusted his hold on Rose to keep her supported with one arm and reached the other hand for Ron, clasping his hand and lacing their fingers together. "But I think it's time we stop keeping it a secret... Don't you, Ronald?"  
  
Ron let out a quiet sigh of relief and nodded, squeezing Severus' hand as he turned his gaze towards his mother. Molly remained rooted in place with a strange mix of emotions on her face, and behind her, Ron could see the remainder of his family was watching curiously from the sitting room. With another sigh, he shook his head and met his mother's eyes.  
  
"Mum...  _everyone_ ," he amended pointedly. "I believe you all know Severus... my partner."


End file.
